Organizations and enterprises often purchase computing devices for use by their employees. Such computing devices can be preconfigured by the seller. However, further configuration is sometimes desired by the organization or enterprise or by individual members of the organization or enterprise using the computing device. For example, organizations or enterprises may wish to install management applications to regulate the data accessible on purchased computing devices or the applications installed on the purchased computing devices.
Management applications can often begin managing a purchased computing device as soon as they are installed. For example, the management application may begin attempting to install applications or limit access to files for the user that installed the management application. However, issues may arise when the user installing the management application is not intended to be managed. For example, an organization may not need or desire to manage use of a computing device by an information technology (IT) worker whose job is to install the management application on newly purchased computing devices before distributing them to employees. If the management application begins to install applications or limit access to files for the IT worker as they prepare a newly purchased computer, the IT worker may be prevented from accessing necessary files or may have unnecessary programs installed on his or her behalf.